Hogback
Hogback era un talentuoso chirurgo al servizio di Gekko Moria, che riforniva di cadaveri potenziati da trasformare in zombie. È uno degli antagonisti principali della saga di Thriller Bark. Appearance Hogback has a rotund body shape which contrasts sharply with his extremely thin limbs. Hogback's nose resembles that of a beak, his sharp pointed teeth and ears also augment his slightly monstrous visage. His mouth is usually etched in a permanent grin, along with a scar that starts from one corner of the smile, goes above his eyes and ends at the other side of his mouth. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two slashes that goes down to two swirls found side-by-side on his shoulder. His black hair is slicked black. Its style has changed over the years. Ten years prior to his debut, it had a small swirl sticking out from his front. Five years after that, it was tied in a knot in the back. He wears a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a large dark tie, and a pair of purple gloves, which cover his long claw-like fingers. He also wears a white doctors mask under his chin, to highlight his status. Hogback also wears a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses, a violet feathery cape that is black on the inside and a pair of purple high-heeled boots. Though at other times, Hogback is seen wearing more appropriate attire when conducting surgery. While having a button sewn back onto his coat by Cindry, Hogback was wearing a white double-breasted suit with an indigo shirt underneath, gray pants, and a dark blond feathery cape; when reminiscing the annoyance of his patients, he also wore a golden bangle and pearl-beads bracelet on his right wrist, a silver bangle and ruby-chain bracelet on the left, and rings with large jewels on each index finger and left thumb, while the other fingers having gold rings. Carattere La personalità di Hogback è quella tipica dello scienziato pazzo. Come molti altri personaggi nell'opera, anche lui ha una risata particolare: "Fosfosfosfos". Hogback è estremamente arrogante ed orgoglioso della sua reputazione di genio. Nonostante abbia curato centinaia di persone con il suo talento per la medicina ha sempre considerato i suoi pazienti solo come uno strumento per ottenere denaro, fama e potere. Ciò lo rende un dottore completamnete diverso da Chopper, che sostiene che ogni paziente deve essere salvato ma non per ottenere una ricompensa. Hogback ha addirittura deriso Chopper per le sue convinzioni. Hogback crede di essere riuscito a sconfiggere la morte con l'aiuto di Moria. Non gli interessa il fatto che il carattere di uno zombie sia completamente diverso da quello che la persona aveva quando era in vita. Non si preoccupa nemmeno del destino delle persone a cui è stata sottratta l'ombra e del fato delle sue creature. Nonostante sostenga che siano vive, inoltre, non si fa scrupoli a trattarle come schiave. Hogback in passato era un fan di una famosa star, Victoria Cindry, al punto di smettere di lavorare dopo essere venuto a conoscenza della sua morte. Dopo essersi alleato con Moria, Hogback ha riesumato il suo corpo e ne ha fatto uno zombie usando l'ombra di un'altra donna. Quando si è visto che lo zombie aveva un carattere completamnete diverso da quello originario si è capito che Hogback era interessato solo alla sua bellezza esteriore. Per questo motivo non si fa scrupoli a darle ordini umilianti come quello di farle leccare il pavimento. Abilities and Powers Nonostante il suo disinteresse per le vite degli altri Hogback è un chirurgo le cui abilità e conoscenze sull'anatomia sono eccezionali, rendendolo in grado di effettuare operazioni che potrebbero sembrare dei miracoli. Durante il periodo in cui ha lavorato alla luce del sole è stato in grado di curare tutte le persone con cui ha avuto a che fare. Secondo Chopper il numero di vite che ha salvato è pari a quello delle stelle del cielo. È stato lui anche a potenziare il corpo di Absalom e a modificare il corpo di Odr in modo che ci fosse al suo interno una sorta di cabina di pilotaggio per Moria. Of the Mysterious Four, he is the only one to not have a Devil Fruit ability. He is also the only one who has no abilities that give him an advantage during a fight and relies on the zombies he created to fight for him. However, he does not have absolute command over them. Gekko Moriah is their true master, so Hogback only has command over them if Moriah allows it. When the Straw Hats began their counterattack on Thriller Bark, Hogback showed a degree of strategic aptitude by asking Moria for control over some of Absalom and Perona's zombies, namely Jigorou and Inuppe, using both to briefly overpower Robin and Chopper. History Past Hogback was once a genius surgeon renowned for saving thousand of lives with his miracle operations. He was also a big fan of Victoria Cindry, a famous actress, for many years. However, his love for her was unrequited as she refused to marry him when he proposed to her (she already had a fiance). One day, ten years before the start of the series, Cindry died in an accident. Hogback was so deeply saddened by the incident that he left his profession. It was around that time that he then met Gekko Moriah, who promised Hogback to help him bring Cindry back to life. Hogback then stole Cindry's corpse and together with Moriah's Kage Kage no Mi powers, produced a zombie created from Cindry's remains. Since then, Hogback decided to work for Gekko Moriah by stitching up more bodies to be created as zombies. With the world ignorant to Hogback's reasons, his disappearance had sparked up many rumors, such as being kidnapped, and had the medical community in an uproar, while his name became legendary. Thriller Bark Arc Hogback, along with the zombies under his control, had subdued Robin and Chopper. He was then asked about Chopper concerning what he was actually doing on Thriller Bark. Hogback then explained his past to Chopper and why he was using his skills to help Moriah. The fight was interrupted by Oars destroying the main mast. During the giant zombie's rampage, Hogback was pinned under a fallen piece of ceiling. Hogback pleaded with Cindry to save him, but Cindry's memories of her former life had been rekindled by Chopper, and she simply stood and smiled as Oars' massive foot seemingly crushed both of them. Hogback was later shown to be alive but bruised and was seen waking up Absalom and announcing to him that Gekko Moriah had been defeated. He was later seen escaping Thriller Bark with Absalom and an unconscious Moriah. They left without Perona as they could not find her anywhere. La sua situazione attuale è sconosciuta. Navigazione de:Hogback en:Hogback zh:赫古巴庫 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi nati nel mare occidentale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Thriller Bark Categoria:Medici